


Moral Fiber [Katamoi Finally AU]

by Sasshii



Series: Katamoi Finally AU [1]
Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airi knows it was something she needed to do, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Fiber [Katamoi Finally AU]

Laughter.

The cramped room was filled with the sounds of laughter and loud chatter. It echoed in Airi's ears and made her head thump erratically. If only Yuka hadn't dragged her out of the apartment, she would still be buried under the comforts of her sheets, the only place where she could find her peace again. Airi frowned and rubbed her temples in an attempt to get rid of the growing pressure in her skull.

“Airin, are you alright?” Yuka whispered to the shorter girl, her face filled with worry. Airi looked up from her scarcely touched bottle of beer, “I'm fine,” she answered shortly, turning her attention back to the table. Yuka frowned, unsatisfied and placed her hand on the other girls shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Airi found comfort in the touch. It was filled with warmth and reminded her of her. “It's okay to miss her,” Yuka stated knowingly, taking a large gulp of her beer, “You guys were together for a long time. It'd be weirder if you didn't miss her,” she reassured.

The longer haired girl nodded in understanding, still not looking up at her companion. Yuka sighed sadly before giving the other girl one last pat on the back and turning to make conversation with the others that were seated with them. Seeing that the attention was off of her Airi went back to fiddling with the paper label on her beer bottle and letting her thoughts wander. She was grateful that her friends were attempting to cheer her up by bringing her out, but it didn't help ease the pain. Only one person could do that, and she was gone. 

“Hey Airin, we're gonna go out for karaoke. Do you wanna come with?” Nanako asked, approaching the older girl. 

“Nah, I think I'll sit this one out guys.” Airi answered, finally looking up from the table at the small group of her friends that had surrounded around her.

Nanako smiled sympathically at Airi before mimicking Yuka earlier and gently squeezing the older girls shoulder, “Alright Airin, don't think about it too much. Goodnight.” 

Airi nodded before waving the group goodbye. Once her friends were out the door, Airi chugged down the rest of her beer before leaving a small tip at the counter, throwing on her jacket and heading towards the exit. The cold wind whipped relentlessly at Airi's face as soon as she walked out of the dingy bar that Yuka had dragged her to. The girl shivered slightly and brought the jacket around her form tighter. 

During her trek back home, Airi stopped at the park that the two of them used to frequent at. Back when they were still together, back when they were still happily in love. Airi sat at one of the benches that were scattered around the park and mindlessly traced the designs on the handle.  She could still remember the feeling of the other girls arms wrapped tight around waist, her warm breath on her neck, her soft voice flooding her ears. Airi had memorized every detail about the other girl, had it engrained in her brain so that she would never forget. The dark haired girl chucked to herself quietly. 'It's hard to forget a girl like her', Airi thought to herself bitterly.  

Laughter.

Her laughter, just as she remembered. Airi's head shot up, eyes frantically searching around the greenery until she spotted the familiar figure. Her hair had grown longer, but everything else was still the same as she remembered from months ago. Airi smiled wryly when she noticed the unfamiliar figure walking next to Akane's. The older girl watched as Akane threw her head back in laughter at something her black haired companion had said. She watched as Akane wrapped her arms tight around the other girls arm. She watched as the taller girl pressed an intimate kiss to Akane's forehead before smiling widely. She watched until her eyes stung and her chest was heavy. She watched until Akane walked out of her line of view and out of her life again.

The dark haired girl clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes. Airi didn't know exactly what she was expecting. Perhaps a part of her hoped that Akane was going to come back to her, hold her in her arms and kiss away all the pain and hurt that accumulated within her. Airi laughed to herself softly, 'such silly thoughts.' 

It had been half a year since their breakup and months since they had last spoken. It was expected that Akane would find someone else, someone who would make her happy and not break her heart like Airi had. She knew that Akane deserved someone better and that letting her go was one of the best choices that Airi had made, but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

“Somehow, I knew that I would find you here.” A familiar voice said teasingly. 

Airi smiled knowingly, opening her eyes to see Yuka standing in front of her, two cans of instant coffee in her gloved hands. The short haired girl sat next to the longer haired girl and handed her one of the cans. Airi smiled and gratefully took the gift in her cold hands. “I thought you went out for karaoke with the rest of them?” The older girl questioned, popping open the can and taking a tentative sip of the warm liquid.

Yuka copied the girl and took a sip from her can as well before answering, “It got boring. Besides, I can't go out and have a good time knowing that my best friend is out here moping all by herself,” the younger girl chuckled. 

“You should have stayed,” Airi stated playing with the top of her can, “Yuria is probably the one moping around now that you're gone.”

“Probably,” Yuka shrugged, “but right now you're the one that I want to be with.” The short haired girl said the tone of her voice changing, “I'm worried about you.”

“W-woried? You shouldn't be worried about me, I'm fine.” Airi said, voice cracking slightly.

Yuka frowned and set her can of coffee down besides her, “No you're not and I'm tired of hearing you lie and say that you are. You haven't been fine since you left Akane.” The short haired girl gripped Airi's chin and forced the older girl to look at her, “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're fine.”

Airi swallowed nervously as Yuka's dark brown eyes pierced her own. “I-I...” Airi fidgeted, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“You're not fine, Airin.” Yuka's gaze softened as she moved her hand to gently cup the older girls cheek. 

Airi finally lost control of her emotions and let the welled up tears flow freely down her face, “I'm sorry, Yuka.” The older girl cried softly, placing her hand on top of the other girls, “I miss her so much. It hurts so bad to see her happy with someone else. Even though I should be happy for her, all it does is make me miserable. Am I a bad person for wishing that she feels just as sad as I do?”

The short haired girl pulled Airi into an embrace, breathing in her scent, “Airin, you're anything but. You're such a beautiful person, it breaks my heart to see you suffer like this. Let me be the one who helps you.” Yuka paused and gently ran her hands through the other girls hair. “I love you so much, Airin.” The younger girl whispered tenderly, tears falling from her own eyes.


End file.
